<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherries by Redlair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373663">Cherries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair'>Redlair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, He's confident in his abilities, Hyunjae knows what he wants, Hyunjae likes cherries, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Stealer period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing like the way Hyunjae’s delicate fingers pluck each cherry out from the bowl before eating them against his lips. The dark red cherries brush against his lips dangling. They stain his lips fuchsia and Juyeon can’t stop staring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I’ve got some fluff plots but somehow, I just can’t seem to write them yet? Does this count?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon watches as the other picks up the cherries from the bowl. There’s nothing like the way Hyunjae’s delicate fingers pluck each cherry out from the bowl before eating them. The dark red cherries brush against his lips dangling. They stain his lips fuchsia and Juyeon can’t stop staring. It’s not supposed to be an act of seduction, Hyunjae wasn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, you want one?” He shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then.”</p><p>There’s a sly grin on the other’s face as he continues to pop the cherries into his mouth. Hyunjae decides to play a bit. This was fun, watching Juyeon stare at him so intently trying to figure something out. Was there something with the way he ate? Hyunjae thinks not.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the setting itself. They’re on the shooting set in filming “The Stealer” and Hyunjae’s wearing a Maison Margiela white shirt with kisses on his collar layered with a black vest posing on the table. Out of their group, many members knew how to struck poses, but perhaps Hyunjae’s one of the most natural. Knowing how to pose according to the vibe that the photographer wants to bring out, he can bring out sensuality without trying to look too hard. Juyeon is there watching him. He wonders how the other feels watching him. The other usually monitors his shots, as it’s been a thing now. Them, photographing for magazines together without Younghoon.</p><p>After his session, Hyunjae goes back to the cherries. He might as well do something about them before they are all eaten up. This time, he dangles them against his lips. He positions the camera above him for a selfie. It’s for the fans. A sexy looking vampire shot with berry-stained lips and a cherry next to it. But still, it doesn’t explain how Hyunjae still feels the other staring at him.</p><p>“Is there something on my face?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He supposes that Juyeon had not expected him to ask. The other’s face morphs into one of surprise and shock but he recovers quickly. Juyeon was always so polite and collected. Hyunjae can't tell if he likes it or dislikes this characteristic the other had.</p><p>“<em>The colour on your lips are pretty.</em>”  Hyunjae smiles. Of course they are. They’re stained burgundy from the cherries. He comes closer. Juyeon was currently too far from him right now. The other keeping a safe two meter distance. But, Hyunjae likes it when they're shoulder to shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A step forward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or right now, standing right in front of him a mere extra footstep away. He wants to get past the other’s calm composure. Hyunjae wants to see the other waver and let loose. Anything to reduce the want and worries inside. <em>Pretty? Just pretty?</em> That’s not enough to satisfy Hyunjae.</p><p> </p><p>“You want some?” Hyunjae makes sure to make the cherry pop as he pulls the stem out. He doesn't know if it looks anything close to sexy, but the other seemed to like it. </p><p> </p><p>Juyeon doesn’t say anything but shakes his head. Juyeon’s face doesn’t burn but his ears are flushed. The other’s staring anywhere and everywhere but at him and Hyunjae doesn’t see the point of denying. The other had a thing for his lips. Especially right now when they were stained a pretty purple-red. The other stutters. It’s as if Juyeon wants to say something more but a cat’s got his tongue. If he wanted something, he should have said it more directly. It’s a good thing that Hyunjae understands. It’ll be the best for both of them. The makeup artists won’t need to put on the other’s lip tint afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls Juyeon’s hand nonchalantly. They’re going outside for a bit. It’ll maybe take 10 minutes max. More like five. As the older one, he's great at solving conflicts and coming up with solutions. Right now, he was going to handle some stress and lust issues with a couple kisses, and it'll all be good. Hyunjae doesn't usually kiss boys, but he wouldn't mind this one. The other members don’t question or anything. They usually practiced together anyways like they did in Reveal. Even back then, there were some stares. Hyunjae never made sense of how the other could just look at him that way, so focused and keen on watching him when Hyunjae swears he looked gross. Sweaty hair, a wet white shirt and him running out of breath. But now, he thinks he just understands. He knows what to do.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The air outside is crisp. It's white brick walls with grey concrete pavements that make thing just as simplistic. If the other's hidden interests were complex, this, them being outside and what they were going to do was simple. 1 +1 = 2. If you want to kiss someone, just do it. Consequences could be handled later.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, something's bothering you. Do you mind telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mean to sound so confident, bold and possibly conceited, but Hyunjae’s always had a knack for being truthful even if he came out to be a little rude. A filter wasn’t needed some times. Especially in times like this when Hyunjae knows that Juyeon deeps down just wants to kiss him. They’ve been with each other too long, and with hormones and the lack of actual girls around them, they’ve gotten too comfortable with each other. Lingering touches, handholding and heated stares, Hyunjae couldn’t handle the tension anymore. Especially the one between himself and the younger one. Because it was only when both of them were in the same room when comfort levels decreased to the point of high strung tension. Even though Hyunjae swears, he’s so comfortable with everyone and Juyeon included.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that you ate the cherries so tantalizingly so ravishing that I couldn’t help but-</p><p>Juyeon’s stumbling with his words. How cute. But Hyunjae doesn’t need excuses. Actions mattered more than words and he was about to change the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae chuckles. Since when was the other so shy? The other was always so different from how he appeared to be onstage and in photos. There was no hot, domineering, and confident boy in front of him but a confused and quite frustrated cutie in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do what you want with me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae’s waiting. How many seconds and minutes until Juyeon could get his prize. His reward from waiting from avoiding the temptation all this time. Except this time around, they’re both pretty much done for the day except for one last pictorial that Juyeon has. It wouldn’t be a problem if Hyunjae ended up messy now.</p><p>Juyeon gulps. He takes a step forward so that he’s a few inches away from the older’s face. He wants this. He’s wanted this for the past couple of hours. Time had been ticking too slow and although at the back of his mind, he knows he’s trespassing a thin boundary between friendship and lust, he can’t bother to care anymore.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.” The other takes a breath first. Hyunjae holds in his chuckle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae gasps when the other pushes him against the wall. It would have been a “kabedon” if Juyeon was that much taller than him. But he wasn't really, and the other's just pinning him against the hard wall. He feels Juyeon’s soft lips against his own and it's everything that he’s imagined. The other’s plush bottom lip mouths against him and Hyunjae can’t help himself but to let out a groan. Surely, It wasn’t only him this entire time that wanted to see what it’s like to kiss the other. The other’s natural lips that curved upwards that somehow looked kissable even if they were nothing as plump as Sunwoo, whose lips were comparable to Angelina Jolie.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae barely catchs the other’s words when Juyeon kisses him even harder than before. He takes his breath away and he closes his eyes. The other’s kiss brings him bliss and it buries everything he’s been thinking about since this past afternoon. The ways to lure the other to kiss him. It finally worked out.</p><p>Hyunjae feels the other’s hands cup his face and Hyunjae naturally places his own arms around the other’s shoulders. He wants to keep going. Keep kissing, staining Juyeon’s lips cherry purple so that he looks pretty too. Pretty enough for the photoshoot after with his bitten lips all swollen and blotchy. Anything to make Juyeon temporarily his.</p><p>Hyunjae smiles when the other finally pulls away. They’re both breathless but that was nice. The other’s soft lips fit perfectly against his and it’s something that Hyunjae would like to do again sometime.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m just pretty now?</em>” Hyunjae frowns. He can’t possibly be just pretty after all that.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>“<em>You’re just pretty. Pretty and sweet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sweet. The cherries were, and maybe him too. The little act of indulgence they both just committed. Hyunjae can’t tell who’s more sweet than the fact they both just kissed each other with Juyeon tasting him or the fact that they’re both stained their lips purple now. How kind of him to let Juyeon kiss him or how considerate of the other to let them both destress from kissing. Hyunjae doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty too.”</p><p>Hyunjae leans forward to claim the other’s lips once more. He likes Juyeon this way with coloured lips. The other all handsome and pretty from head-to-toe. Now, there was nothing missing. He'll continue to eat more cherries next time. Maybe he would like to share one against the other's pretty mouth someday. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>